The present invention relates to an air filtration system suitable for use within the ventilation system of a building. More particularly, the invention relates to improved filter cages used for supporting elongated filtration bags or socks within such a filtration system.
Air filtration systems utilized in large ventilation systems often employ banks of elongated filtration bags or socks supported by wire filter cage assemblies. The filtration bags are positioned over the filter cages and remove particulates from the air circulated through the bag. The wire filter cages support the bags and prevent the bags from collapsing as air is drawn through the bags. Filter media exclude particulates from passing through the bag along with the air, and the particulates accumulate on the outside of the bags as air is drawn through the bag and filter cage combination.
Wire filter cages supporting filtration bags are commonly used in large-scale filter assemblies. A large-scale filter assembly structure includes a large enclosure. The large enclosure is divided by a horizontal partition plate that separates an upper clean air compartment from a lower dirty air compartment. The partition plate is formed with a large number of openings arranged in a pattern. Each such opening supports a wire filter cage and its associated fabric filter bag. Thus, the air flow passes from the lower dirty air compartment through the suspended filter bags and wire filter cages through the openings in the partition plate and into the upper clean air compartment.
Filter bags are periodically cleaned by shaking or by creating a backflow of air from the inside of the filter bags outward. After an extended period of use it becomes necessary to remove the filter cages and filter bags from the partition plate in order to replace the filter bags. If a one-piece filter cage is employed it is necessary that the upper clean air compartment have sufficient overhead height for the entire length of the filter cage to be accommodated. Wire filter cages can be as long as 26 feet. Thus, it is preferred, with lengthy filter cages, that the filter cages be partitioned into two or more sections to allow for a shorter overhead height in the clean air compartment. This shorter overhead height can result in large cost savings in material and construction of large filter assemblies.
Fine dust can form an explosive mixture with air. Dust collectors are thus vented to prevent an accumulation of fine dust. Larger collector volume requires a greater vent area. A reduction in overhead height and consequently volume in the upper compartment leads to a lower venting cost and associated operating cost.
A variety of techniques have been used to connect multiple sections of wire filter cages. Wire filter cage section connections should be secure and easily assembled and disassembled, preferably without tools. In addition, it is desirable that the inner connections be made without leaving any exposed wire ends or other sharp. Fabric filter bags are relatively vulnerable. If they are snagged on exposed wire ends they may be torn thereby causing particulate leaks and requiring replacement of the bags sooner than would otherwise be necessary.
It is also desirable that wire filter cage sections be assembled without the need for fine motor dexterity. Workers replacing filter bags and handling wire filter cages wear heavy protective clothing including heavy gloves to protect them. Thus, it would be beneficial if wire filter cage sections could be assembled and disassembled without the need for fine manipulation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,173,098 and 3,747,307 are example of wire filter cage assemblies having exposed ends that may tear filter bags. Other prior art approaches also may expose wire ends, which may cause damage to fabric filter bags.
The approach to connecting wire filter cage sections disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,098, issued to Pipkom, reveals a connection technique utilizing two sheet metal sleeves and two wire clips. This approach provides a secure, interconnection that is relatively easy to assemble and disassemble, however it utilizes two sheet metal sleeves which add expense and two wire clips which require relatively fine manipulation to connect. In addition, the presence of the two sheet metal sleeves reduces the surface area available for filtration by inhibiting air flow.
It would be desirable to have a multi-section wire filter cage that can be easily assembled and disassembled without the need for tools, and that minimized potential damage to fabric filter bags from exposed wire ends. Further it is desirable that the wire filter cage that could be easily manipulated by gloved hands.
T he present invention in large measure solves the above indicated problems by proiding a new structure and technique for connecting wire filter cage sections. The present invention includes formed wire guides to create a snap latch joint. The wire guides protrude from the interior of a first wire filter cage section. The wire guides are inserted into the open end of a second wire filter cage section to join the sections. When the two sections are assembled together on a common axis, the resistance to bending of the wire guides presses the ends of the wire guides against the annular rings of the second wire filter cage, thus aligning the two cages axially and holding the two cages snugly together.
The present invention reduces the overall costs of assembling wire filter cage joints by elimination of sheet metal sleeves. Better welds may be achieved and there is no need for arc welding of the joints. The ability to use resistive welding equipment to assemble the joints eliminates the need for buffing of welding flash thereby reducing cost. The wire guides do not need adjustment of the spread of these assemblies prior to assembling wire filter cage sections. The use of wire guides also eliminates the need for any additional latching or any retaining assembly in the joint.